DESCRIPTION (Verbatim From Applicant's Abstract): An improved power supply for left ventricular assist devices and total artificial hearts is proposed. The presently used rechargeable battery packs typically provide 5 to 8 hours operation and weigh 3 pounds. Since the cardiac patients who use these devices must carry the power supplies, improved patient mobility and quality of life would be provided by lighter weight and/or longer life power supplies. A lightweight, compact, safe and reliable direct methanol fuel cell would double the specific energy of the power supply. This project will demonstrate a simplified direct methanol fuel cell system based on a novel method for supplying the fuel to the fuel cell. An easily manufactured fuel cell incorporating an advanced membrane with low methanol crossover and a flooding resistant cathode structure will also be developed. The Phase I program will include demonstration of the fuel cell and fuel delivery system and the preliminary design of a safe, reliable power supply. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The potential market for DMFC power supplies in the 10W range is very large. For left ventricular assist devices, the potential market is approximately 40,000 to 50,000 patients per year in the U.S. alone (Cardiovascular Device Update, 1999). In addition, a small, portable, reliable power pack has potential uses in a myriad of devices, including cellular phones and laptop computers.